Miss Martian in March 2016
During March 2016, Miss Martian was left devastated by Artemis's apparent death on a mission at Aqualad's hands. She joined a mission to help rescue Team members being held captive by the Light's Partner, where she came across Aqualad. She attacked his mind, realizing too late that Artemis's death had been faked and that he was working undercover. History M'gann had made La'gaan crab cakes, which he enjoyed. She warned him not to eat them too fast, or he could choke. When Artemis arrived, M'gann rushed forward to meet her old friend, leaving her boyfriend to catch the bowl of crab cakes she had been levitating. Artemis had returned for a mission, for which Nightwing commenced the briefing. The Team had to protect Ferris Aircraft's new Earth-Mars communication satellite. M'gann was visibly depressed about the apparent hate for Martians, though Artemis was able to cheer her up. Miss Martian was vital in the plan, as she had to hide the fact that key members of the Justice League were off-planet. She levitated Superboy, in Superman's suit, high above the Kennedy Space Center, while she helped Carol Ferris in her press conference, disguised as Martian Manhunter. With the conference over, Miss Martian and Superboy assumed their positions; they would patrol the skies in the cloaked Bio-Ship. Superboy did not like depending on her powers, and Lagoon Boy did not like his girlfriend and her ex had to work together on the mission. The conversation between the former lovers soon shifted back to their relationship and breakup. Neither felt they did anything wrong. The conversation was cut short when Lagoon Boy discovered their enemy underwater. Against his orders, he attacked, forcing Nightwing to send Miss Martian to help him. She shape-shifted into a mermaid, but discovered she was too late. La'gaan was captured by Manta Troopers. She disabled their missile platform, but was knocked out by an explosion. When she made it back to the surface, she saw Nightwing tending to Artemis. He tried CPR on her, but it didn't work. He told her and Superboy she was dead; Superboy agreed because he could not hear a heartbeat. Distraught over the loss of her friend and the abduction of her boyfriend, M'gann sat silently sobbing, while other members of the Team had come to mourn Artemis. Conner made an attempt at consoling her, but Garfield made it there first. Megan attended Raquel Ervin's bridal shower with all the other female members of the Justice League and the Team. She had gone shopping with Artemis, and upon receiving her gift, Raquel expressed some doubts about the party so soon after Artemis's death. Zatanna and Megan knew Artemis would not want the party to be cancelled, so they toasted to her. Captain Cold planned to rob a nearby armored car, and to that end, encased the entire street, as well as the café where the party was, in ice. Rocket used her belt to free them, and with a spell, Zatanna gave them all their hero outfits. Cold's defeat was quick. M'gann joined the other Team members in infiltrating the alien ship that belonged to the Reach. M'gann density shifted to enter the ship and, in camouflage mode, reached the lab in which Beast Boy and Impulse were held. At Nightwing's orders, she freed them from their pods, but set off an alarm in the process. Impulse left to find Blue Beetle. As M'gann and Beast Boy made their way through the corridors, they encountered Aqualad. M'gann telepathically assaulted Kaldur, but as she went through his memories, she learned he was working as a double agent and faked Artemis's death. She fell to her knees and did not respond to Beast Boy. Tigress arrived and found Kaldur catatonic. M'gann telepathically linked with Tigress, explaining she thought Kaldur had killed her and that he deserved it. Tigress threw a smoke bomb and disappeared with Kaldur. Still dazed, M'gann and Beast Boy reached the docking bay and found the door sealed shut. As M'gann was confused, Beast Boy had to remind her to density shift. But when she was halfway through the door, Black Beetle altered the door's density to knock her out. When Blue Beetle joined the fight, Gar carried M'gann into the Bio-Ship. After the Team had successfully escaped from the Reach's ship, Nightwing offered her control of the Bio-Ship, but M'gann did not respond, with Beast Boy saying she was basking in victory after taking down Aqualad. References See also * Miss Martian * Miss Martian in July 2010 * Miss Martian in August 2010 * Miss Martian in September 2010 * Miss Martian in October 2010 * Miss Martian in November 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2010 * Miss Martian in January 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories